


Метод моментов

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Telepathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Как вылечить ретроградную амнезию за четыре простых шага.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Method of Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51849) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



> Перевод сделан на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - -=Araminta=-.

**Шаг 1: Завоюйте доверие пациента.**  
  
Сначала она почувствовала свет.

Из яркого тумана раздалось бормотание. Она пыталась понять, что значит этот голос и почему он обращается к ней, но обнаружила, что не может вспомнить совсем ничего.

В светлой дымке появилось темное пятно, постепенно превратившееся в лицо с орлиным профилем и глазами яркими, как прожекторы (хотя она весьма смутно представляла себе, что такое прожектор). Человек что-то говорил, но слова не несли никакого смысла. Ей пришло в голову, что она должна бы испугаться, но у нее не оставалось сил на страх.

От кого-то рядом с ней исходило тепло. Она повернула голову, коснувшись щекой мягкой поверхности. Рядом с ней лежал мужчина, милый и красивый, как конфетка (хотя значения слова «конфетка» она не помнила). Она поймала себя на том, что придвигается ближе. Его тепло успокаивало, особенно по сравнению с тем, кто стоял над ними, такой пугающе чуждый.

Говоривший взял их обоих за руки. Она чуть вздрогнула от холода его прикосновения, но не придумала ничего лучше, чем закрыть глаза и слушать его глухой голос.

Она все еще не понимала его, но ее дыхание выровнялось в такт его словам.

Может быть, и неважно, что он говорит. В конце концов, это он явился ей из тумана.

Она открыла глаза и улыбнулась.

 

**Шаг 2: Инициируйте телепатический контакт**

Это было больно — видеть их вот такими, по-детски доверчиво уставившимися на него.

Часть его сознания хотела кричать, что ему нельзя верить, что им лучше довериться кому-то другому, кому угодно во Вселенной, только не ему. Другая часть хотела бы, чтобы они могли остаться такими навсегда, чтобы он мог присоединиться к ним в их забвении и покое.

Доктор вздохнул. Полученных ими доз психотоксина было достаточно, чтобы предотвратить появление новых воспоминаний. Ему нужно торопиться, иначе вскоре придется завоевывать их доверие заново. Для них не существовало ни прошлого, ни будущего, лишь бесконечный поток Сейчас.

Если подумать, страдающие амнезией лучше других постигли природу Времени.

— Просто закройте глаза и расслабьтесь.

Говорить только ради того, чтобы говорить, было странно, но, похоже, звук его голоса их успокаивал. Их глаза были раскрыты так широко, дыхание было таким свободным...

Он потянулся и прикоснулся к их вискам.

 

**Шаг 3: Чтобы спровоцировать максимальный возврат, извлеките воспоминания, эмоционально значимые для пациента.**

Доктор погрузился в разумы Джека и Розы, словно в прохладную воду. Без своей естественной защиты они не могли ничего скрыть от него. Он подавил порыв нырнуть как можно глубже в эти воды и всплыл на поверхность.

Пока его разум двигался вперед, оставляя за собой волны, вода вокруг окрасилась розовым и золотым. Он остановился и потянул из глубин ее мозга цепочку моментов.

_Над деревенской площадью, над крышами домов и вдоль улиц плыли тысячи голосов, сливавшихся в одну песнь. Роза не знала слов, но и она присоединилась к хору, стараясь следовать за мелодией. От красоты музыки по рукам бежали радостные мурашки._

_Когда песня закончилась, Роза обернулась к Доктору:_

_— О чем они пели?_

_— Это 3168 год, и за последние сто лет на всей Земле не было ни одной войны._

_За время их путешествий Роза встречала самых разных существ: и слабых, и немыслимо могущественных, но в этот момент она ни на что на свете не променяла бы право быть человеком._

Далеко внизу закручивался водоворот, розовая с золотом вода начала принимать форму.

_Роза содрогнулась, глядя на Женский Плач, навсегда запертый в одном мгновении необузданной красоты и ярости. Пейзаж был холодным и резким, в звездном свете замерзшие волны блестели, словно сталь._

_— Все такое мертвое, — сказала она. — Хоть кто-то выжил?_

_— Биологи этого времени утверждают, что никто, — ответил Доктор. — Но я не согласен._

_Он взял ее за руку и повел вперед. Из кармана он извлек пару очков с цветными стеклами._

_— Смотри._

_Она надела очки, и внезапно океан вспыхнул. Под ее ногами, подо льдом, куда-то плыли миллионы миллиардов крохотных люминесцентных рыб. Замерзший океан был похож на огромную банку со светлячками. Роза вдруг поняла, что забыла дышать, и со всхлипом втянула ледяной воздух. В их путешествиях она видела столько разрушения, порой ей казалось, что этому не будет конца. Глядя, как подо льдом зарождается новая жизнь, она почувствовала зарождение новой надежды в своем сердце._

Течение подхватило разум Доктора и понесло туда, где вода переливалась всеми оттенками синего. Волны от его движения потревожили поверхность, и из глубины к нему всплыла цепочка моментов.

_Доктор закончил танцевать с Розой, и Джек воспользовался своей очередью. Под звуки «Поезда до Чатануги» он закрутил Розу в вихре чистой радости от того, что они все выжили. Однако спустя несколько танцев всплеск энергии иссяк. Спасение мира и игры в догонялки со смертью — дело энергозатратное._

_— Вынужден признать, что на сегодня с меня хватит. Хотя обычно я более вынослив. — Улыбка Джека превратилась в громкий зевок. Он снял шинель, свернул ее в аккуратный квадрат и пристроил на полу, там, где заканчивалась металлическая решетка и начиналась гладкая поверхность. Затем он улегся на пол, положив голову на импровизированную подушку._

_— Джек, что ты делаешь? — услышал он голос Розы._

_— Ложусь спать._

_— Не валяй дурака, — сказал Доктор. — Поднимайся. За консолью, сначала направо, потом два раза налево. В пятидесяти метрах вдоль по этому коридору твоя спальня._

_— Совсем не обязательно выделять мне каюту, — возразил Джек. — Я не хочу причинять вам неудобств. Мне доводилось спать и в худших условиях._

_— Никто на этом корабле никогда не останется без теплого места._

_До этого момента Джек не сказал бы, что на корабле холодно, но внезапно ему стало гораздо теплее._

Могучие волны вздымали воды их разумов, и Доктор знал, что дело почти сделано.

_Казалось, прошли целые дни с того момента, как они занялись эвакуацией города. Задача по выведению всех четырех миллионов жителей из зоны опасности до того, как начнутся солнечные вспышки, поначалу казалась Джеку неподъемной. Но упрямая настойчивость Розы и хитроумные планы Доктора заставили его поверить в удачу._

_Инопланетная физиология Доктора и генетические модификации, предоставленные Джеку Агентством Времени, позволили им работать без перерывов, но Розу через двенадцать часов сморил глубокий сон. Вскоре Доктор с Джеком обнаружили, что больше времени тратят на то, чтобы защитить ее от обезумевшей толпы и возрастающей солнечной радиации, чем на помощь с эвакуацией._

_Один из солнечных датчиков угрожающе запищал. Доктор взглянул на него, потом обернулся к Джеку и вынул что-то из кармана._

_— Отнеси ее в ТАРДИС, — сказал он, вкладывая в его ладонь ключ. — Береги ее._

_Большей гордости Джек не испытал бы, даже получив ключ от самого времени._

Из последних сил Доктор заставил себя оторвать свое сознание от их.

 

**Шаг 4: Убедитесь, что пациенты соблюдают постельный режим, психическое восстановление — процесс изматывающий.**

Джек проснулся в незнакомой ему комнате ТАРДИС. Стены были абсолютно гладкими и пустыми, фоновый гул ТАРДИС был почти неслышен. Что-то в атмосфере этого места заставляло расслабиться и не задаваться вопросами вроде «Что это за место?», и «Как я сюда попал?», и «А где...»

О. Кажется, он в кровати. Рядом с Розой.

— Я знаю, как это выглядит, — произнес Доктор, прислонившийся к косяку двери, которой, Джек мог бы поклясться, еще мгновение назад тут не было. — И это совсем не то, что ты думаешь.

— То есть на самом деле ты тоже был в постели? — поддразнил его Джек.

— Вы были отравлены психотоксином на Сантрагинусе Пять. Мне пришлось заглянуть в ваше сознание, чтобы исправить это. — Лицо Доктора омрачилось, отражая старое чувство вины. — Без вашего разрешения. Я прошу прощения.

— Эй, без проблем, Док. Ты же знаешь, мы бы позволили тебе. — Уголок рта Джека приподнялся в слабой улыбке. Он указал на свою голову и на Розу. — Ну, и каково там было?

Роза тихо улыбалась во сне, Джек смотрел на Доктора без малейшего осуждения. Они снова напомнили ему детей. Он мог бы вывернуть их мозг наизнанку, держать в руках любую их мысль, и все же знал, что они без тени сомнения пригласят его разделить их сознание.

_Это было словно уснуть на морозе перед чужим домом и быть приглашенным в тепло. Это было как взгляд моей внучки, когда я держал ее на руках. Это было как будто, хотя бы на миг, я был целым._

— Это было больше внутри, чем снаружи, — ответил он.


End file.
